


Kim... The Platypus?

by TheDapLab



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: When Kim is dropped off at Drakken's lair, she's very surprised to not see what she was expecting.Perry is also dumbfounded when, instead of his normal nemesis, he see's two, and with strange skin colour.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Kim... The Platypus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynzireael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/gifts).



> I don't own the characters, all rights are owned by Disney (I think).
> 
> A silly idea, as a gift for the editor of the Dap Labs!

Everything had gone as normal. They had got a lift from an agency Wade knew to Dr Drakken’s base, had navigated the oddly random security and traps, before preparing to burst into the main lab.  
“Odd, I don’t see Shego anywhere…” Kim muttered to herself, scanning the room and only spotting a pair of legs sticking out of the side of some device, no doubt Drakken’s latest doom weapon.  
“Maybe she has better things to do?” Ron asked hopefully.  
“Well, might as well find out.” Leaping through the doorway and into the middle of the room, the pair of crime fighting teens struck a pose, ready to face down whatever would come next. “It’s over… wait what?”  
“Perry the platypus? Did you disguise yourself as a teenage girl again?” the figure shouted in confusion as it climbed out the machine.  
“You’re not Drakken, who are you? And what’s that about a platypus?” Ron asked in confusion, faced with some guy in a lab coat, instead of the villain they came to defeat.  
“Wait, you're not Perry, did they mix up my nemesis assignment again?” The man grumbled, leaving the duo watching in confusion as he went over to a large screen in the wall and hit a few buttons.  
“What is it this time Doofenshmirtz?” Came the tired response from a military looking man who appeared on the screen.  
“What is the meaning of this Major Monogram!” The man in the lab coat cried, pointing to Kim and Ron, “I thought we had this sorted out, it's Perry or no one!”  
“But he should be there, oh, if those two are there, then Agent P must be…”

********

“Shego, what is that?” Drakken asked, puzzled at what had burst out of a vent and struck a fighting stance.  
“Now I’m not an expert Dr D, but it looks like a platypus…” Shego commented, looking up from her magazine.  
“I can see that Shego! What is it doing here?”  
“Don’t look at me, maybe it’s DNAmy getting revenge on you, want me to blast it?”  
“But why a platypus? Everyone knows they don't do much. Ah just ignore it, maybe it will wander off eventually, it’s not like it's a threat.” Drakken went back to his latest device dismissing the animal, while Shego went back to her magazine. Perry the Platypus just looked around in confusion.  
He had been dropped here by the agency, but instead of his usual nemesis, found himself facing off against two villains he didn't recognise. He was, however, a professional, so leapt into action.  
“Ah! Shego help, the Platypus is-” whatever Drakken had been about to say was cut off as Perry kicked him into a pile of machine parts, that collapsed with a loud crash.  
“What was that Dr D? I can’t hear you over the platypus not doing much and not being a threat!” Shego said sarcastically, continuing to read her magazine. She had professional standards, fighting a small mammal was beneath her.  
Plus she had been told to ignore it and hadn’t received any orders otherwise.

“Agent P, are you there?” eventually a voice came from Perry's communicator. “Ah Agent P, there’s been a slight mix up, we will have a plane with you shortly. It seems the pilots were given the wrong instructions and took you where we were asked to drop Kim Possible.”  
“Was this all a mistake?” Drakken cried in the background, already defeated and bound.  
“Yeah yeah, so Kimie will be here shortly?” Shego butted in, suddenly interested.  
“Erm, yes, she will be along to stop you shortly, I guess…” the Major replied.  
“Oh good, while it’s been fun watching Dr D get his ass kicked by a platypus, I need my fun too.” She grinned. Perry considered trying to stop her too, but one look and the glow from her hands made him decide to leave it for this Kim person.  
He had his own mission to complete.

********

“If Drakken’s already been defeated, why did we have to come?” Kim asked, now she was in the right place.  
“I might have threatened to blow up the platypus if I didn’t get in a fight.” Shego grinned, leaping through the air and taking a swipe at Kim with her glowing hands.  
“You could have at least freed me Shego!” Drakken grumbled, still tied up. Ron sat next to him as they watched the two women bounce around the lab and fight it out.  
“Yeah, doesn’t leave me with much to do.” Ron grumbled. “At least the girls are having fun, I think…”

*******

Dr Doofenshmirtz had dozed off on the sofa, before being poked awake. Yawning and sitting up, he took a moment before remembering where he was.  
“Perry the platypus!” He shouted, pointing at him. “Wait, it’s really you this time, right?” Perry nodded, before taking a fighting pose.   
“Oh don’t worry about that Perry, the other two already dismantled my -inator, I don’t have any plan for you to stop today…” He paused, neither really sure what to do with themselves now. “I know! I shall use my tea-inator!”  
“Oh don’t look at me like that, calling it a kettle is too boring. Now do you want a cup or not?”


End file.
